Dragon Ball Z: Another Story
Dragon Ball Z: Another Story is a online fan fiction by Zeon1. It follows an Alternate Universe were more Saiyans escaped the Genocide. Eradication Saga Characters Saiyans *Choke *King Vegeta *Bardock *Raditz Other *Frieza *Zarbon *Dodoria *The Yelnats 'Chapter 1: The Rebellion Begins' In the middle of space, a space pod shot through, carrying in it Bardock, a Low-Class Saiyan who had recently been betrayed by Frieza's men. Darn it, ''he thought, ''I hope I can heal quickly. I need to warn King Vegeta before Frieza finishes us! At that moment, the Space Pod crashed down on Planet Vegeta. Bardock pressed a button on the side, opening the door as the medics ran up and began pulling him towards the Healing Chamber. Hurry, ''he thought as darkness consumed him. Meanwhile, two more Space Pods landed near the place were Bardock's had landed. Out of the first came a tall Saiyan, with spiky hair that stuck out over his foread, above his head, and down his back. Essentially, his hair looked like this guy's, wearing a suit of standard Saiyan battle armor. He marched a few steps towards the pod beside him and flung open the door. A young Prince Vegeta stood up and looked around, gaze filled with distaste. "So, we're back, Choke?" he asked his guard. "Yes, sir," Choke replied. "Good," the Prince replied, and began marching towards the Palace. Choke followed him at a brisk pace, not wanting his charge to stray too far. Meanwhile, in the healing chamber, Bardock had finally finished. As he stood up, he glared at the doctor. "Get me my armor," he said. "Of course," the doctor said, quickly grabbing it and handing it to Bardock, who put it on hurredly as he headed towards the Palace. He burst into the throne room, right as Choke and Vegeta finished reporting. "My king!" Bardock said, falling to one knee, "on our mission... my entire squad was decimated by Frieza's forces! He plans to betray us!" "Is this so?" King Vegeta said, "I have suspected this for a long time. Thankfully, I have also been preparing for this a long time. We will be ready. When Frieza arrives, we will all attack." In Frieza's spaceship, the Ice-jinn was enjoying a glass of wine while Zarbon and Dodoria, along with the pilots, plotted a course to Namek. Suddenly, a minor soldier ran into the room. He said:- "Lord Frieza! The Saiyans are planning a rebellion!" Frieza dropped his glass, rage filling him. He shook his head, then pressed a com button to the bridge. Dodoria said through it:- "Yes, Lord Frieza?" "We're changing course. Set a new one for Planet Vegeta" -:the tyrant said angrily:- "Those stupid monkeys are going to betray me!" Dodoria said:- "Certainly, Lord Frieza. Plotting a new course now!" The tyrant felt the large engines begin to charge up, and a grim smile crossed his face as he took another sip of the wine. 'Chapter 2: Battle for Vegeta''' A small drizzle poured down over Planet Vegeta as a silent group of Saiyans prepared their space pods for a suprise attack on Frieza's ship, not knowing that Frieza had brought his father, King Cold, to aid him in case a million Saiyans brought him trouble. King Vegeta marched out in front of the Saiyans. "Listen," he said, "we are going out against impossible odds. Frieza and his men are likely stronger then us. But we MUST perservere. We MUST prove that we are the strongest in the universe. And we WILL show that Frieza who's boss!" Cheers echoed out over the crowd as dozens of Saiyans leaped into their space pods, while more began prepping their posts for Frieza's gound attack. King Cold's and Frieza's ships were almost directly overhead, as the Saiyan pods streaked up to it. Freiza's ship was suddenly rocked as the pods impacted, tearing open the hull, and letting Saiyans begin to pile into the area. They all powered up, then split into several groups and began running down the corridors. "Lord Frieza!" Zarbon cried over the communicator, "the Saiyans have boarded!" "Stop them!" Frieza's voice barked. Zarbon turned off the communicator and ran towards the hallway, at the same time giving orders for troops to land on Planet Vegeta. Back on the ground, Choke was leading Prince Vegeta through the streets, heading towards the Space Pod Center. "Come on, sir," he said, "if we don't leave now, we'll be blown to bits!" "Come on, Choke," the Prince said, "my father can handle Frieza. Let's stay here and watch the Fireworks!" He smiled. "Yeah," came a voice from behind them, "stay a while, will ya?" Choke whirled around, staring Dodoria in the face. "Yep, it's me," the pink, alien woman said, "now, why don't you hand over the Prince and we'll forget this ever happened, eh?" "I don't think so," Choke said, stepping in the way, "I won't let you." Dodoria laughed. "Think you can stop me?" he asked, getting into a fighting position, "Go ahead." Choke got into a fighting stance. The battle was on! Can Choke defeat Dodoria, or is it the end for the Saiyan Prince and his Bodyguard? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Another Story! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Zeon1